M rated Fourtris One-shots and Short Stories
by FourTrisHEA
Summary: Mature rated Fourtris one-shots and short stories. PM me with any questions. *inspired by the Divergent series, which is written and owned by Veronica Roth. I own nothing. *these stories may contain adult intimate situations, foul language and violence
1. OS3: (M) Peace Serum and a Favor

**One-shot: Peace Serum and a Favor**

 **Mature (M) Rated Version**

 _Author's Note_ _:_

 _Alternate scene to Amity and Peace Serum. Completely different than the book, this is pure fluff. This is for fun, not meant to be in line with how Tris and Four would behave in Roth's Divergent Series._ _Huge shout out to avid Fourtris Fanfic readers for helping me with this story,_ _KIWIPIE BEATS DAUNTLESSCAKE_ _and especially_ _BK2U_ _for her awesome editing skills._

 _Enjoy!_

 _~ FourTrisHEA_

 **++o++**

 **Part I: Working for Our Keep**

 ***Four POV***

I get up and navigate myself around the bales of hay I have been stacking for the last hour. The sun's heat is beating down on my back as I power through my assigned chores. While we hide in Amity, we are working for our keep. Being a good member of the community and contributing is part of our agreement.

I cringe remembering the look of horror on the faces of the Amity faction members as Tris and Peter were torn apart from their fight. " _Just go. You need to cool down,"_ I told Tris as two Amity men gently led her away, saying something about protocol for breaking our peace agreement.

Tris is going to be upset that I didn't step in to get her out of the situation. She does need to calm down, though; she has been wound so tightly since we got here. It's unnerving. I just want her to be herself. The truth is, she could use some time in whatever _Amity Peace, Love, and Friendship_ protocol they have in place.

An image of a room — full of pillows, smelling of incense, and with soothing music playing — crosses my mind.

Shit.

Who am I kidding? She may kill me the next time she sees me.

Slowly releasing my breath, I look around; there is no one in sight. I have been out here alone the entire time, and not once has anyone come this way. When I was given this assignment, it was mentioned that I should wait on the heavy, labor-intensive chores until the sun was not as strong. Knowing I would be here alone was more tempting than waiting for a cooler time of day.

I walk over to the lake; I really need to cool off. Looking around again to ensure that no one is around, I slip off my shirt. I don't want my clothes to get wetter than they have to be while I take a quick swim. I am always careful to keep my back and tattoo covered, and I'm thankful no one is here to see me. Walking down the dock with my shirt in hand, I feel the sun's strong rays beating down on me. I think it is getting hotter with every moment that passes. Dropping my shirt at my feet, I look around once more. No one is here, so I begin unbuttoning my pants, then lowering them down my hips. I am wearing navy blue boxer shorts that I will keep on while I swim.

I just need a few minutes to cool down and stretch my muscles in the water. Once I'm stripped down to nothing but my shorts, I dive into the lake and allow myself to submerge into the coolness. I can close my eyes and let everything go — all of the stress and all of the worry that have been weighing heavily on me — and focus instead on Tris.

I am in love with Tris Prior, and she needs me now more than ever. Losing her parents has shaken her to her core.

It is more than just simple love that I feel for her. She is all I have, all I want.

I will always watch out for her. I will be her family now, just as she is mine. I haven't told her yet, but one day I will.

I rise to the water's surface. As much as I would enjoy swimming longer, I need to get dressed and check on Tris. Per her schedule of chores, she should be weaving baskets right now in the main hall. I can't imagine their fluffy timeout would take that long.

Hoisting myself up onto the dock, I stand to retrieve my shirt and pants. I don't want them to get wet, so I try to shake some of the water off of me before picking them up. Clothing in hand, I am walking back towards the field when I hear Tris call my name.

Sharply turning my head, I watch as she steps out of the line of trees. Quickly scanning the area to make sure that she is alone, I release the tension in my shoulders.

"Four! Where are you?" she calls out. Her voice sounds strange, different. I am also surprised her sharp eyes haven't spotted me already since I am standing out in the open.

"Tris!" I yell while quickly walking towards her, the clothes in my hand forgotten. A sudden twist of my stomach alerts me that something may be amiss.

For a moment, I see her eyes slowly rake up and down my body, her tongue licking her lower lip.

What is wrong with her?

My thoughts are interrupted as Tris stumbles towards me, almost falling. I quickly place my hands on her waist to steady her. Suddenly, her arms wrap around me as she pulls her body closely against mine in a way she never has before.

I open my mouth to ask her a question, but I forget the question the moment she kisses me. Her tongue slips between my lips, demanding attention. For a moment, I forget where we are, forget what just happened, and forget what I am wearing. My eyes close, and I revel in our kiss.

Just like her, the kiss is strong and demands reciprocation. Our tongues slowly move together, and the kiss becomes more forceful. A small whimper escapes her, sending my stomach into a twist.

I snap out of my trance as I feel her hands firmly press up and then down my chest, moving dangerously close to the waistband of my shorts. Tris hums her approval, and her fingers press down on my lower abdominal muscles.

As her fingertips trace the waistband of my shorts, I teeter between being in utter shock and desperately wanting to see if she will allow her hands to go further, to go lower.

Reason wins.

"Tris," I say while pushing away her hands. "What did they do to you? You're acting like a lunatic."

She pulls away from me and pouts, biting down on her lower lip and furrowing her brows. "Gee, Tobias. That wasn't very nice. They put me in a good mood, that's all. I would say a great mood. I'm so happy I found you," she purrs.

My eyes widen as I watch her instantly change from pouting to flashing the brightest smile I have ever seen on her. This smile is at least five times larger than when she found out she came in first place during initiation.

"Oh, Tobias. This is a really good look for you. Your body is amazing, I think that we should go back into the water. You can finish getting undressed, and I will also take off—" Her arms wrap around me as her fingertips begin pushing my wet shorts down.

"Tris! Stop, please!" I demand, untangling myself from her firm grasp and quickly pushing her hands away from my shorts.

Tris smiles mischievously at me, and my heart skips a beat because I have no idea what she will do or say next.

"You're right, Tobias, I'm not being fair. You are so much further ahead of me, I need to catch up." She giggles and takes a step back from me while grabbing the bottom of her shirt and pulling it up.

It takes a moment for me to react but I catch her hands and pull her shirt back down. She giggles some more and attempts to pull it up again, then bursts out laughing as I make her pull it down.

"Tris Prior, I don't know what is going on here, but you need to keep your clothes on!" I snap, simultaneously pulling on my pants and stopping her from peeling her clothes off. All the while she is laughing at me as though we are playing a game.

"We should kiss, and hard. Well, ok, not hard. When I say hard I mean make out. I want to really kiss. I really enjoy kissing you. And after seeing you all wet, and your amazing chest... Oh, Tobias, I felt things that I've never felt before," Tris says as she steps forward and runs her hands up and down my chest.

"I'm not going to kiss you. I need to find out what is going on," I snap, pulling Tris's hands into mine. I would rather hold her hands than allow them to keep roaming up and down my body.

She frowns as I tell her we are going to see Johanna for answers. Now that she has forgotten about her desire to get undressed, I've managed to throw my shirt back on.

"I'd rather find somewhere we can be alone, without Johanna. I prefer she not watch us make out," Tris whines as she takes a step away from me, almost stumbling to the ground.

"Come on, for God's sake. I'll just carry you," I huff, realizing that having her walk will make it take five times longer.

I frown, scooping her into my arms. I hold her with one arm under her knees and the other around her back as Tris wraps her arms around my shoulders and kisses my cheek.

As I storm over to Johanna's office, I try to ignore the way Tris is kissing my neck and nibbling on my earlobe.

 **++o++**

 **Part II: Letting it Wear Off**

 ***Four POV***

"Tris! I said no," I say as I gently push her away from me again. When I say again, I mean for the tenth time in the last two hours.

"Why won't you just stay with me? You're my boyfriend, you should want to spend time with me," she whines. I feel a pang of guilt; she's actually starting to sound hurt.

No. I remind myself that this is the serum talking. Remembering what Johanna told me, this is temporary and they gave her way too much.

Those idiots.

At least we learned to avoid the bread.

"You are really leaving me again?" Tris mutters as she crosses her arms around herself. This time I do feel a stab in my heart. Of course I want to stay with her, but she is making it really hard for me.

Her hands have been desperately roaming everywhere whenever she gets the chance, and when she bit my lower lip while kissing me earlier my desire for her couldn't be ignored. The pull in my lower stomach almost sent me over the edge.

Another time I checked on her, she had stripped down to her bra and underwear and tried to lure me into her bed. I immediately had to turn around and walk out as I barked at her to get her damned clothes on.

She's also told me that she wants us to have "hot sex", and that I should find protection so we can be safe.

"Tris, I am getting my chores along with your chores for today finished." I pause to cup her cheek. "I love you, too, but I just can't stay here. You will understand soon enough. I promise."

She bites her cheek, and her eyes look sad. "Yeah, I'm starting to understand."

"Tris, come on," I mumble, pulling her into my arms for a hug. I kiss the top of her head.

She snuggles closer to me and I breathe a sigh of relief. I don't want to hurt her, but I won't take advantage of this situation, either. One day. One day when she is really ready we will do all of those things.

"Tobias, will you kiss me before you go this time?" she whispers. "Please?"

I cup her face gently. I want to stay with her. I would like nothing more than to remind Johanna we are in this mess because of her people, and that she should find someone else to complete today's chores.

But Tris is so persistent, and I want her so badly. I need to be wise and stay away from her.

I kiss her softly, pursing my lips closed. She doesn't try to deepen the kiss this time. I kiss her forehead and then say goodbye. I remind her I will be back later to check on her.

Tris gives me a sad smile while nodding and waving goodbye.

I sigh as I close her room door behind me. I hope this serum wears off soon. I'm guessing her sad look means it is starting to.

Good. The sooner the better. I want my Tris back.

 **++o++**

 **Part III: I Did You a Favor**

 ***Four POV***

"Tris?" I say for the second time as I continue to knock on the door to her room. I've learned the hard way that I need to make her promise she has _all_ of her clothes on before I enter the room. She tricked me earlier, although technically, I guess wearing undergarments counts as wearing clothes.

I'm hopeful for a moment; maybe the serum has worn off and she is brooding in the corner or something.

"Alright, I'm coming in," I say. Opening the door, I see she isn't here. I've made it a point to lock her door from the outside, so she has to be here. Seeing she isn't around, I quickly walk through the room to enter the bathroom. I hadn't come in here before, and my stomach falls when I see the setup is a Jack and Jill bathroom that opens up to another room. The room I am staying in has a simple bathroom — it didn't even occur to me that she would have another exit available.

Damn it! She is gone. I storm through the other room and I see that the door to the main hallway is not even closed properly. I also have no idea how long ago Tris left. I last checked on her about forty-five minutes ago. I frown, pushing away the immediate sense of dread that settles in my stomach. I should have stayed with her, I could have controlled myself.

Or tied her up. That would have worked, too.

I begin running through the dormitory in search of her, stopping anyone I see to ask if they have seen her. No one has. I then head outside to continue my search for Tris.

I recognize one of the men that escorted Tris away. He probably is the one that gave her the too-large dosage of the peace serum. I run over to him.

"Have you seen Tris? She isn't herself, and she got out of her room," I say tersely.

His shoulders slump. "Yeah, I just got an earful from Johanna. It was an honest mistake. I did see her about twenty minutes ago, she was with Robert. He transferred from Abnegation this year. They seemed to be friends," he finishes.

I frown. Who is Robert? And then I remember him, Susan's brother, now a part of Amity. I breathe a sigh of relief. At least she is with someone she knows — someone who knows her and will hopefully keep an eye on her.

I also remember him from initiation, the boy that hugged Tris and had words with Molly. He is harmless. I chuckle, remembering my interactions with Tris that day. Not being involved with her at that point, it feels now like a lifetime ago. We have come so far.

"Do you know which way they went?" I ask him, hoping he saw the direction Robert and Tris were walking.

"Yeah, they were headed towards the orchards," he says as he waves and runs off.

I quickly walk in that direction. When I get closer, I start calling out her name.

"Tobias?" I hear her voice to my left as she slowly steps out from behind a tree. "Tobias, why are you here?" she finishes in a cheerful but inquisitive tone.

I sigh before turning to face her. I can still hear the serum effects in her voice. She is not over it yet.

She steps closer to me, but for the first time since taking the serum she doesn't launch herself into my arms or try to touch me.

That should have been my first clue.

My eyes widen when I see her up close. The first thing I notice are her lips: they are swollen, almost as though she had been punched. Or aggressively kissed. Frowning, I step closer to examine her, and she smiles at me. Then I see it. She has a large love bite on the side of her slim neck.

And it's not from me.

My stomach lurches, and I feel a combination of anger and fear. What the hell happened to her, what is going on?

"Well, I'm glad you are here. I did you a favor!" Tris says cheerfully.

I brace myself as she continues.

"I could tell you just really didn't like me, or want to be with me. So, I found a new boyfriend!" she confesses, looking at me as though she just baked me my favorite Dauntless cake. "So, now you don't have to waste your time with me. No more checking in on me and telling me, 'No, Tris,' or 'Not now, Tris,' or 'Don't touch me, Tris.' That was no fun for you! I love you, Tobias. I just want you to be happy."

I look away from her, blinking away the tears in my eyes. I feel a combination of rage and terrible guilt. Rage at her new replacement boyfriend, one who has obviously touched her since she didn't give herself that mark on her neck. And guilt over how I made her feel rejected and like she's a burden, so much so that she thinks she is doing me a favor by leaving me.

"Okaaaay then, I can see you don't care about this either way. And that's okay. I am doing you a favor so that you don't need to worry about me ever again. I have this new boyfriend, and he told me that he will be very happy to take care of me. He also promised to meet all of my needs. I'm not quite sure what he means by that, but he sure sounded happy when he promised it." Tris gives me a small wave before finishing, "Well, I do love you, Tobias. But, I'd rather you be happy. So, consider me gone. Bye!"

I grab her wrist and pull her to face me. My eyes settle on her thoroughly-kissed lips and the love mark on her slim neck.

I can't stop myself from asking, "Did you have sex with him?"

She blinks for a moment, and I suddenly feel as though a part of me is going to combust and I will destroy everyone around me. Her brows furrow; she seems confused that I am asking her this.

"He wanted to. Well, he asked me, I should say. So, I said okay. I mean, why not?" she answers sweetly and with a giggle.

"Ouch, Tobias. You are squeezing my wrist too hard. Gee, you must not know your own strength," she laughs.

I bite my lip and control my breathing to try and fight the urge I have to grab her by the shoulders and shake it out of her. I am screaming on the inside. I want to kill someone like I have never wanted to before.

"Go on," I mumble as I relax my grasp. I wasn't even aware of how tightly I was holding her.

"He didn't have any condoms. But, he rushed off to get some. I guess they hand them out like candy in this faction." She laughs as though remembering something. "He told me they even have flavored ones! Can you imagine?"

My mouth is now hanging open; I am not even sure if this is actually happening to me, to us.

I've heard about flavored condoms from Zeke. He always insists on having them handy for when a girl, or now Shauna in particular, is willing to go down—okay, I am seriously going to kill someone. With my bare hands.

"So you kissed…and I see he kissed your neck…what else did your new 'boyfriend' show you?" I demand. I fight to keep the venom out of my voice.

"That was all, we were out here. No real privacy. He actually pulled me against that tree, the one right over there." Tris points towards the right. There is a large tree with a firm trunk. "He wanted to do more, with his hands. But, I said no. It just didn't feel right being outside against a tree."

I frown and nod; at least she is okay. They kissed and he gave her a love bite. She will be upset when the serum wears off, but she didn't give herself completely to this asshole who I intend to kill with my bare hands.

"I have to go, he must be waiting for me by now. He told me to hurry and meet him at the dormitories." Tris looks sad for a brief moment before a large smile settles on her face. "Goodbye, Tobias. You are so handsome." She gently touches my cheek, and I feel a terrible pang in my stomach. Even with knowing that this isn't my Tris, it kills me to hear her dismissal. "I'm sure your next girlfriend will be so pretty, and tall. I think your next girlfriend should be tall. I've given it a lot of thought."

"Tris, please stop," I mumble painfully. She is killing me, and she doesn't even see it. She actually looks really proud of herself, as though setting me free is the most wonderful favor.

"Hopefully, she can make you happy." Tris bites her lip for a moment, "I wish I could have made you happy. Please don't tell my new boyfriend or your new girlfriend – but I still love you. Shhhhhh. Our little secret."

"Tris, I love you, too," I promise her.

She looks confused for a moment, and then shrugs off my declaration. "You are really handsome. I wish you weren't wearing a shirt so I could admire your chest just once more. Oh, well, I've gotta go! Bye!"

"Wait! I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't walk you to meet your new boyfriend," I point out.

"Meet him? Why do you care to meet him? I'm only with a new guy because you aren't into me. I don't want to waste any more of your time," she says matter-of-factly.

"Not at all, what's his name again? Richard?" I push her for information.

"Richard, ha! No, his name is Robert, and I've known him a really long time. When we were in Abnegation, and Caleb and his sister Susan were making eyes at each other, I always thought that if we had both stayed in grey that we would have gotten married!" Tris giggles over this while walking along. "How funny!"

Yeah, hilarious.

"But, when you and I started dating, I knew that if _we_ had both stayed in Abnegation, we would have found each other. I wonder what a life in Abnegation would have been like, as your wife, of course," she adds offhandedly.

I follow closely behind her as she leads me to a different dormitory than the one where we are staying. And that's when I see him. He is tall and lanky, with curly blond hair and a wide nose.

I am going to break that nose in about twenty seconds.

He doesn't immediately see me. No, he is too busy smiling at Tris and looking her body up and down. He is probably planning his moves once he gets her into his bed. I then see the small brown paper bag in his hand — condoms, I'm sure. I crack my knuckles as we approach.

He bites his lip and smiles broadly as Tris approaches. I've made it a point to fall a few feet behind her and off to the side. Once we are close, she waves to him.

"Tris, come on. We are all set. Let's go," he says excitedly while extending his hand to her.

Before she can place her hand in his, I announce myself.

"Hello, Robert, what may I ask are you 'all set' for?" I hiss.

The look of absolute horror changes his face in an instant. He drops the bag on the floor and puts up his arms to block his face.

"Wait! Four! This isn't what it looks like!" he cries. He looks at Tris desperately. "Tell him — you told me that you wanted a new boyfriend."

Tris looks absolutely lost over what is happening between Robert and me. Her eyes are wide as she looks back and forth between us. She has no idea what is really going on here.

Robert makes one more desperate plea: "Tris wanted me! She was so sad, she came onto me. I swear—"

He doesn't get to finish the sentence, because at hearing him try to place the blame on her, I lose it. I swiftly punch his nose and watch as he screeches in pain, blood pouring out in large spurts.

Maybe, just maybe, if her new boyfriend was an unknown person, I would have entertained the possibility that this was really a huge misunderstanding on the guy's part. I can tell he is lying to me. She may have said all of those things, word for word even, but he knew the moment he saw me that he was taking advantage of her.

Taking advantage of _my_ damned girlfriend. I will end him.

I tune out the shouts and gasps I hear around me as I grab Robert by the collar and drag him away from the crowd. I don't want Tris or anyone else to get hurt.

I throw him to the ground and jump on top of him as I deliver blow after blow. Now people are screaming and crying for help, but not one Amity lifts a single finger to intervene. There are at least ten men just standing by and watching.

When I hear the cry of a small child, I am able to reel myself back in. I turn towards the sound and I see that an Amity woman is quickly ushering her terrified child away from the crowd that has formed. I slowly breathe in and out to calm myself before looking down at this bastard.

Robert is moaning and incoherently begging for forgiveness and mercy. The urge to hit him returns; he makes me sick. I close my eyes, desperately pushing away images of his mouth on her neck, his body close to Tris's while he backs her up against a tree.

I have to stop now, or I never will.

I stand up. "You are a disgusting bastard! How dare you take advantage of Tris when it's obvious she isn't in her right mind, all because of your damned peace serum! You are lucky I don't kill you!" I scream.

"Is this true!?" I hear someone yell. I turn to see Johanna standing next to Tris. Johanna then turns to Tris, looking her over, her eyes lingering on the love mark on her neck.

Johanna and Tris exchange words I can't hear. Tris looks stunned while Johanna's expression morphs into one of anger.

Johanna summons her team and tells them to deposit Robert in the infirmary, and to make sure he does not take one step out of his room until she personally deals with him.

Turning to me, Johanna looks apologetic. "Four, I don't know what to say. This has never happened…"

"Save it! I don't care what does or doesn't happen here. All I care about is Tris! Find someone else to handle our chores for today and tomorrow while you are at it. I need to take care of her now. She is still under that damned serum!" I hiss.

Johanna nods and then points to Tris, who has already started to walk away from the crowd.

I nod and run after her.

"Tris!" I shout as she keeps walking. "Tris, please wait!"

Finally catching up to her, I say her name again softly.

I am surprised to see she has tears streaming down her face, her eyes flashing anger. "Why did you do that to Robert? Why?! I don't understand you, Four!" she yells.

"Don't call me Four. You don't get to use my name as a weapon. I am Tobias for you, only for you," I finish, my eyes pleading with her to let me in. Her calling me Four is a painful reminder that Tris is pulling away from me, that I am losing her.

"You have been pushing me away and rejecting me all day long. You no longer want to be _anything_ to me, which we talked about already, remember?! You didn't care when I told you all about Robert and your new freedom. So, what is it?!" She pauses to breathe. "Do you hate me? Do you just want me to be alone?"

I cringe. She may as well have slapped me. Do I hate her? I would die to protect her.

"I've decided you are not a nice person, Tobias Eaton!" she yells. "And even though I still love you, I can't be treated this way. It hurts me too much."

I smile at her, there it is. She loves me. I love her. This damned serum needs to wear off.

"I'm glad I amuse you. How typical!" She waves me off as she turns and begins stomping off again.

I swoop in behind her and carry her as I did earlier today. This time she hits my shoulders with her small fists. I immediately notice Tris is not using any force. She isn't really trying to hurt me or get free. She is just hurt and angry.

I plan to rectify that.

I know just where to take her.

 **++o++**

 **Part IV: You Are Mine, and I Am Yours**

 ***Four POV***

I carry her to the far storage barn at the end of the Amity property. I know from my chores that this barn has been completely filled with hay and we can be alone here. Amity has moved on to filling its other barns with supplies.

Tris stopped fighting me a few minutes ago and has settled down, just wrapping her arms around my neck and resting her head on my shoulder. Neither one of us has said a word in quite a while.

I set her on the ground when we arrive at the barn entrance.

"What are we doing here?" she asks curiously. Her eyes light up with excitement at something new and unknown.

"I brought you here so we can reconnect. I want to make you happy and make you feel loved," I say softly.

"Hmmm, no thank you. Is that the only reason we came all the way out here?" Tris says briskly.

I don't answer her because my mouth is hanging open in shock.

Tris sighs. "I can find my own way back. Bye, Tobias."

I frown while pulling her to me. I study her face, her eyes still look sad. I think my numerous refusals have really hurt her. Shit. I need to fix this.

"Tris, please hear me out," I whisper as I lean down to kiss her forehead. I stare deep into her eyes. It's as though my glance is too much for her. Her eyes flash with pain, and then she closes them while still resting her forehead against mine. At least she isn't moving away.

I use this opportunity to talk while she is willing to be still and listen.

"Tris Prior, I love you. You are mine, and I am yours. I know you don't see it right now, but soon this fog you are in will lift. And you will be your true self again. After your fight with Peter, they gave you a peace serum dosage that was too large. So, you are not making decisions that you would normally make. It will just be temporary, and soon you will go back to normal," I finish quietly.

She opens her eyes and looks at me as though processing my words. Finally, she nods slowly.

"And now, I want to apologize. I wish I could go back to earlier in the day and be more sensitive or kinder. But, you already know I struggle with that," I say as she nods emphatically in agreement. I chuckle as I continue, "I would never want to hurt you, or take advantage of you. All of my rejections today were because I wanted to respect you. It had nothing to do with me not wanting you."

Tris smiles and looks pleased before laughing and throwing her arms around me.

"So, you do like me?" she demands while moving to study my face.

"Absolutely. You are the person I 'like' the most in the entire world," I tell her honestly. "I want you, Tris. In that way…but not like this. When this passes, you will understand. Just trust me, okay?" I plead.

She thinks it over as I pull her by the hand into the barn. It is getting much cooler as the sun is setting and the wind is picking up.

"Tobias?" she asks.

"Yeah, Tris?" I respond while looking around the barn. It is as I remember seeing it a couple of days ago. I can tell that no one has been back here since. I turn on the oil lantern while throwing some blankets over a sturdy pile of bales that will work well as a makeshift bed. I am so tired, but I know I won't sleep until she is over the serum. I won't risk her wandering off and getting into trouble.

I will not be letting Tris out of my sight.

Tris clears her throat as she watches me intently. "I really want to be close to you. And I don't think that it's because of the serum. I've always wanted that."

My mouth goes dry as my heart beats quickly; I gulp and nod as she steps closer to me.

"If I promise to keep my hands to myself, can we hold each other? Could we just kiss? We did that a lot before the serum," she whispers as her fingertips gently glide up my arm.

My Adam's apple bobs once, and I nod my head before finally speaking.

"I'd really like that." I slowly pull her towards me and capture her lips with mine.

My heart is crushed when she winces, realizing her lips must be sore from making out with Robert. I'm not mad at her. But I am mad, really mad. I pull back and kiss her forehead, her jaw, and her cheek.

Only then do I taste the salty tears on her face; she is crying.

"Tris? What's wrong?" I demand as I look at her face.

She shakes her head as though to say nothing. I frown and pull her down on the blanket with me, holding her tightly to my body. I kiss her forehead, encouraging her to talk.

"Do you not want to kiss me anymore…because of what I did with Robert?" she asks meekly. Her eyes fill with tears again. "Did I hurt you?"

I sigh and take her hands in mine, slowly kissing each finger. This quickly diverts her attention, and she begins laughing, forgetting her concern for my hurt feelings, which is not like her.

Yeah, still under the serum, I see.

"Tris, we will talk about all of this later. I promise. I was only frowning because I could tell that your lips are a little sore, and I don't want to hurt you," I say.

Tris gives me the biggest smile and rolls over so I am under her, taking me by surprise.

"So, you do want to kiss me!" She laughs as she leans down to press her lips to mine. This time I welcome her affections.

She gently nips at my lower lip, eliciting a deep groan from me.

She pauses to smile at me before saying, "I have really good news for you! And I swear this is true. You are a much better kisser than my other boyfriend. He is awful in comparison to you."

I want to be mad, but instead I laugh, knowing that it must be true. She would probably offer me tips if she thought Robert was better. And then I'd have to visit the infirmary to finish him off.

"Tris. Never ever call that jerk your boyfriend again. I am your only boyfriend, okay?" I ask her seriously.

Tris murmurs as she pushes her body closer to me, "You are my only boyfriend, got it."

We lay close with our arms around each other, and I gently rub her back as our tongues move slowly in sync. We take breaks to kiss the other person's face, jaw, neck. I force myself not to react when I see his mark on her skin.

Our kisses become more frantic, and I can feel my body getting very excited, especially as she lies on top of me. I kiss her while trying to think about other things that will push my lustful thoughts away.

Suddenly, Tris sits up while sitting on my lap, pulling me up with her. She smiles mischievously.

I smirk at her and shake my head no.

"What? How do you know that your answer will be no?" She laughs.

"I know because I can see the look in your eyes." I laugh back.

Tris rolls her eyes and leans closer to gently peck my lips. Her brief kiss leaves me wanting more. More of her, that is.

"I know you want to play it safe. But, I know for a fact, because who could ever forget, that we have held each other and kissed while you were not wearing a shirt." Tris smiles as her hands find the bottom of my shirt and slowly begin to pull it up.

I blush because technically she is correct, but I also know that we are both so tightly wound that things could get intense fast. I smile at her as she pulls my shirt off, deciding that I will be sure we don't lose control.

The way that her eyes rake up and down my chest almost kills me. When our eyes meet, she actually blushes while leaning closer to whisper in my ear. "I want you, Tobias Eaton. I want you to make love to me." She then nibbles on my earlobe as she did earlier today. It sends a zing directly to my groin.

I close my eyes and think of the attack on Abnegation and the terrible things we have seen in recent days. It is the only thing that stops me from flipping us over and making her mine completely.

One day, I know we will take that step. When it is the right time.

"Just kissing. We made a deal," I remind her as she nods in agreement.

We kiss passionately for hours, her hands roaming all over my shirtless body. I have to stop her hands from roaming too far south a couple of times, her eyes hungry for me. She is very complimentary in her comments about my body, about the way I make her feel, my face turning tomato red on more than one occasion, which makes her giggle harder. For a moment, I am just thankful we are not in reversed roles. I would have to be chained to a wall to keep from making love to her. And I can't even imagine the things I'd say.

As the hours pass, we take breaks for short naps. I should say, Tris naps while I watch her closely. I will not be letting her out of my sight. I just watch her lovingly and smile as she makes adorable noises in her sleep, sometimes even biting her lower lip while she sleeps.

Suddenly, her eyes pop open from a deep sleep and I smile at her, expecting a cheerful greeting.

The moment she scowls and her eyes flash anger, I realize that my girl is back.

And she is livid.

 **++o++**

 **Part V: The Wrath of Tris**

 ***Four POV***

"I will kill them, I will kill them all," Tris growls as she quickly sits up and begins looking for her work boots. We kicked off our shoes hours ago.

She looks down at me and glares. "What are you waiting for? You are going to help me. I can't believe those idiots! How dare they! And Robert!? How could he? I've known him my entire life. We'll start with him," she says coldly.

She picks up my shoes and throws them at me roughly, scowling again. "What are you waiting for, Tobias?" she hisses. She is so angry, I feel a little bit of pity for the people on her list.

I sigh and pull her close to me. "Tris, Robert is in the infirmary. I almost… Let's just say I lost it on him, and that is not a good thing. And Johanna is dealing with the rest. It was a mistake, the large dosage they gave you."

Tris begins to relax in my arms. Moments later, she pulls away and starts to get up. "I need to go," Tris mumbles while not looking at me.

I hear the quiver in her voice; frowning, I grab her hand and pull her back to me.

"Tris, talk to me, please," I ask her softly.

She is looking anywhere but at me. I wait for her to be ready. I will wait all night if necessary.

She breathes roughly to calm herself. Her eyes finally meet mine. She looks pained, and my stomach does a flip.

Tris shakes her head as though in disbelief. "The things I've said to you today. The way I have acted. Worse than anything, I can't believe I kissed someone else. I… I'm so sorry, I feel awful. You were my only… You were my everything before, and now you aren't." She begins crying, sobs wracking her small frame.

I gulp to push my tears away. I know she needs me to be strong now.

"Tris Prior, look at me right now!" I say forcefully, showing no pity or sympathy for her, even though my heart is aching with guilt.

She frowns at me, but nods for me to continue. She slowly breathes in and out to calm herself.

"What happened today with Robert doesn't count. You were under a serum, and I played a role as well. You didn't do anything wrong. If I hadn't hurt you so badly all day long…" my voice cracks painfully, and I can't even finish the sentence.

The heavy guilt I have been carrying tumbles back onto me.

"I'm so sorry, Tris, I'm the one who failed you. I should have taken better care of you. This is all my fault—" I manage to get out before Tris kisses me.

I am stunned as she forcefully pushes her lips against mine. I pull her in and hug her in response, and she moves closer to sit on my lap so we are facing each other while kissing frantically.

I moan her name as she moves to kiss my jaw, my cheeks, and the tip of my nose. She smiles at me mischievously, and for a moment I worry the serum has kicked back in.

She laughs. "It's still me, Tobias."

"Thank God, I don't want to push you away. Never again," I growl as I kiss her forcefully.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I forgive you, although I really don't feel that there is anything to forgive. It was an accident that I was able to leave that room. As for you 'hurting' me all day long, all you did was treat me with respect and not let me get ahead of myself. What I mean is — you did nothing wrong, Tobias," she says emphatically.

Tris does have one last 'favor' for me. She gives me a love bite of my own on my neck where all can see it. She wants to make sure everyone knows I'm hers. I return the favor as I kiss her stomach before reverentially marking her body. It is the most sensual thing I have ever done. We both agree that my more personal love bite outweighs the one Robert made.

We stay in the barn that night. I calm her down a couple more times when her anger resumes, and we show each other the love that has been there all along. We talk and laugh, and finally fall asleep in each other's arms.

 **++o++**

 **Part VI: Getting It All Out There**

 ***Four POV***

I wake up as Tris plants gentle kisses along my jaw and lips. We fell asleep with me snuggled behind her, her back to my chest. She must have turned around at some point in the night as she is now facing me, her arms wrapped loosely around my waist.

"Hey," she whispers when she sees I'm waking up, her lips lightly kissing mine again.

"Tris," I murmur while moving my hand up and down her side. I gave her my shirt to sleep in as it falls lower than the tank top she had been wearing. She is only wearing her panties under my shirt, and the mere thought of it drives me crazy with lust. When we were awake earlier, I was wearing my pants over my blue boxer shorts, but when we decided to turn in for the night I took off the pants to sleep more comfortably. It is not lost on me how little clothes Tris and I are wearing between us.

Our lips connect again as we begin kissing slowly, and I move my hand to the curve of her hip and give her a gentle squeeze over my shirt. Tris whimpers and scoots her body closer to me, a strong desire filling me as she presses her chest against mine and wraps her leg around me.

"Tris, this is a lovely way to be woken up," I mumble as I kiss her neck. "I think you should file this away for future use."

Tris hums as my kisses on her neck become more heated. I feel her gently tugging at the curls at the back of my head. Suddenly, she guides my hand from the curve of her hip to her breast. "I want you to touch me, please," she whimpers.

I tentatively begin massaging her breast over her shirt as our kisses deepen. She fits perfectly in my hand. I gently roll her nipple between my fingertips. It immediately puckers and hardens, easily felt beneath the fabric. Tris breaks our kiss, gasping with pleasure. She holds on tightly to my shoulders. My lips move to kiss her collarbone, and I gently suck on her tattoos before moving down.

"If I go too far, just say the word and I will stop," I tell her, and she nods to acknowledge she heard me. Her hand moves to the back of my head, encouraging me to resume kissing her body. My hand massages her breast as I bend down to take her nipple in my mouth through the thin shirt. My saliva causes the fabric to moisten, increasing the sensation for her.

"Oh, Tobias!" she moans loudly as her leg curls to pull our lower bodies closer together. I worry for a moment that my erection may frighten her. I can feel my dick pressing up against my body. Although I am wearing boxer shorts, I know the tip is now poking up above the front waistband. I can feel the cool night air on it. I have never been more aroused in my life.

"Today was awful in so many ways, but there was also something very positive," I croon into her ear before nipping at her earlobe.

Tris smiles and runs her hands up and down my back, "Do tell," she giggles.

I kiss her passionately, immediately fighting for dominance as our tongues swirl around each other. My hand leaves her breast and moves to her lower back, pressing her closer to me.

I break our kiss to rest my forehead against hers. She looks at me with a curious smile, waiting.

"After this day of ups and downs, you are much more comfortable with showing affection _and_ receiving it," I say while pecking her lips.

Tris laughs. "Oh, Tobias, you have no idea."

We kiss again until Tris moves away so that we can look at each other. She smiles at me while cupping my cheek with her hand.

"The most important thing that I learned today is just how good of a man you are," Tris says, her voice full of emotion.

I shake my head, embarrassed by her compliment. Feeling unworthy of her words, I look away, concentrating on her raven tattoos.

She forces me to look in her eyes, "It's what you deserve to hear. You are honorable, you're worth loving, and you're the best person I have ever known. I love you, Tobias." Her voice breaks at the end as she tries desperately not to cry.

In that moment, I know that we will have forever. There will never be another love as great as what we share.

She feels it, too, I'm sure of it.

As we continue to kiss and touch each other, I notice that her hand trembles before placing it on my shoulder, as though to steady herself.

"Hey, you alright? Is this okay?" I ask softly.

Tris smiles and nods her head, "Sorry, I'm just nervous."

"It's okay, can you tell me why you're nervous?" My brows furrow in concern; I hope I haven't done something to make her uncomfortable.

She smiles at me and bites her lower lip. Leaning closer to me, she whispers in my ear, "I'm ready. I want us to make love. Tonight."

My lips part in shock. I was not expecting this. Tris gently pushes me back so I am lying flat on the makeshift hay bed.

"Don't look so shocked. I want you, now," Tris whispers while leaning down to kiss me. She slides her body over mine to sit on my lap.

"Tris, are you sure?" I rasp, almost unable to speak.

"I'm sure. I mean, are you ready?" Tris asks while sitting up, her ass sitting directly on my shorts.

"Yes, I'm very ready," I assure her.

She smiles at me playfully as she grabs my hands, which had been resting high on her hips, and begins to slide them down the side of her body. She guides my hands to her bare legs and then slowly upward, this time bringing them underneath my shirt, which is bunched up at the top of her thighs.

As my hands reach her bare hips, it takes a moment for it to register that Tris Prior is not wearing any panties under my shirt. She smiles at what I can only imagine is a dumbfounded look on my face.

The lust I feel takes over and I dig my hands into her hips and move her so that her core is sitting directly atop my aroused penis. I want her to feel how hard I am for her.

With my hands holding her hips, Tris begins instinctively rocking her body against the bulge in my boxers. I also begin moving up against her.

"Tris, when…" I grunt. "When did you take your panties off?"

I almost come undone when she leans down to whisper in my ear, while still grinding on me. "Right before I woke you up."

Tris smiles at me seductively as she sits back up and pulls off the shirt I loaned her. She is completely bare now.

She grabs my face, kissing me passionately as we join in an embrace, our chests pressing together. After a while, I flip her onto her back. As I'm leaning down to kiss her breasts, the most horrible thought crosses my mind.

Protection.

"Tris! I don't have any protection. I just… I want to… so badly, but I don't think we should," I groan.

"Yeah, about that…" Tris teases. "During your fight with Robert, I was sure I'd see him later. So, when Robert dropped his small brown bag of condoms right before you broke his nose, I grabbed it and shoved it in my pocket. And then I totally forgot about it."

She smiles and shrugs.

I burst out laughing; it is only fitting that Tris and I put his condoms to good use after the stunt he pulled today. Tris smiles at me as she reaches over to grab her shorts from the chair next to the bed. We turn on the oil lantern so we can look at the bag's contents.

Robert had an assortment of four different condom types. My, wasn't he ambitious?

Tris holds one to the light, examining the packaging. She looks perplexed. I raise my eyebrows, encouraging her to confide in me.

She clears her throat. "Well, this one is strawberry flavored, but I don't understand it. Why would a flavor matter during sex?" Tris asks me.

My cheeks get red, and her eyes light up as she realizes that I must know the answer. She pulls me close to her, demanding I tell her. I kiss her slowly before explaining.

"Well, some guys wear a condom during oral sex, while the girl takes his penis in her mouth. That's when the flavor matters," I say as calmly as I can.

Tris looks stunned for a moment, then smiles at me. "We should save the flavored ones for one day _soon,"_ Tris whispers. I nod enthusiastically. She is killing me.

Her hand slowly moves down my side to my hips. I grab her knees and pull them up and open them, then I settle myself in between her legs. Our breathing is erratic; together, we are both aroused and nervous at the same time.

I try to remember everything that Zeke told me, especially about a girl's first time. Unexpectedly, Tris wraps her legs around me, and I imagine what it will feel like to push inside of her. But, I know I am getting ahead of myself.

I kiss her slowly. "Tris, I need to touch you. I want to make you feel amazing," I murmur.

She moans her approval. I slide my hand between us and move my boxers so that they are doing a better job of keeping my penis contained. I then move my fingers to touch her, and I am pleasantly surprised when I feel how wet she is already. My fingers glide along easily, stopping to gently caress her sex. I begin rolling one of my fingers along her clit, and she gasps loudly. I watch for her reactions as I try different things, concentrating on movements that make her shudder or cry out.

At one point, she is panting and begging me not to stop 'exactly what I am doing' as I simultaneously slide two fingers in and out of her while my palm gently presses down on her bud. Suddenly, her hips are pushing against my hand as she loudly cries out in pleasure; I continue to stroke between her legs as she curls her toes and groans.

Afterward, she lies back down on the blanket and smiles at me, her eyes bright and happy.

"Tobias, that felt amazing. Wow," she gulps, her face flushed. She's never looked so beautiful.

I smile and kiss her slowly as I press my dick against her, separated only by the thin fabric of my shorts.

"Tris, are you ready? I mean, if you still want to," I ask carefully.

She smiles at me and reaches over for one of the foil packets. "Can I help you put it on?"

I'm speechless as I nod. I lie down and see that her eyes are watching my every move as I push my boxers off. When she sees my penis spring up, fully erect, her eyes widen.

"We'll go slow, Tris," I assure her; I'm starting to feel nervous, too. I fear hurting her, while also fearing that I won't know how to do it right.

Tris gently slides her hands down my body, starting at my chest, until she reaches my dick. She bites her lip nervously and looks at me for permission. I gulp and nod once.

Like she has to ask.

I watch as she explores my body. At first, she touches my shaft with just her fingertips. Eventually, I slide my hand over hers, and she smiles as I show her how to wrap her hand around me and stroke up and down in a pleasurable rhythm. We do it together a few times before I pull my hand away. She enjoys touching me, and soon I can feel myself twitching.

"Tris, we'd better put the condom on me. I'm getting too excited," I warn her.

We end up putting it on together as neither of us have ever seen a condom before, smiling at each other as we slide it on. Tris lies down and I follow closely, pushing my knee in between her legs so I can settle there. She wraps her arms around me and kisses me, stroking my back while encouraging me to make love to her.

I slide my hand between us again and touch her, making sure she is ready.

"Tobias, I am getting more and more nervous. Please, if you are ready…take me," Tris moans.

I nod and kiss her shoulder once as I situate my penis at her entrance and slowly begin to push inside her, stretching her to accommodate me. She gasps when I reach her barrier; after a few moments, she whispers words of encouragement in my ear while holding me. I didn't know I would be so nervous.

Eventually, I am fully sheathed inside of her. I never imagined being so close to someone, nor how emotional it would make me feel.

After a couple of minutes of lying still and kissing gently, Tris tests moving her hips against mine.

Always curious, she slips her hand between us and tentatively touches to feel where we now meet. I bury my smile in her neck and plant kisses there.

When she's ready, she kisses me firmly and gives me the okay. I spread her legs as much as I can before I begin sliding in and out of her. My body shakes as I control myself from moving too fast or too roughly.

I remind myself this is her first time. I continue to thrust into her with smooth, even strokes, and the only sounds to be heard are our moans and grunts. Suddenly, Tris becomes more frantic under me; she bites my shoulder and begins moving her hips in sync with mine. She groans in my ear, begging me to go a little faster.

This time, Tris screams out as her orgasm consumes her, and I follow closely behind her. I push deep inside her, moaning and shuddering as I release into the condom.

After we are done and cleaned up, I ask her if she is okay. She assures me that she is, and that it was really good for her.

She looks happy and content, and I am, too. We kiss intimately, then re-dress in the clothes we had on before, preparing to sleep.

As we hold each other in the dark, my mind wanders to how much I love her, and how I want to get through this war and then have a life with her. I want it all. I think about the big secret I am keeping from her, about Evelyn and the factionless.

"Tobias? Are you still awake?" Tris whispers.

"I am," I say while kissing her forehead.

Tris places her hand on my cheek so we can look at each other.

"I need to tell you something. I don't want any secrets between us. I've been afraid to tell you, but now I need to. I need you to know me, all of me. Good and bad," she whispers, her voice trembling.

The moment the words leave her lips, I know what I must do. I trust her, more than anyone.

We speak at the same time, both eager to share our secrets and unburden ourselves while letting the other person in to share in our struggles.

"It's about Will…"

"I need to tell you about my mother…"

 **++o Story End o++**


	2. OS4: (M) The Bad Date

**_Title : The Bad Date (One Shot - M version)_**

 ** _Summary :_** **An online first date gone bad. A guy with a bad attitude and a pushy demeanor may be too much for Tris to handle. Will a handsome dark-haired stranger come to her rescue in time?**

 **Part I: Getting Ready**

 **** Tris POV ****

Hmmm, what to wear tonight?

Running my own events planning business always has me on my feet, or I should say it always has me in heels. Whether I am coordinating a high school reunion, bar mitzvah or a five-hundred person wedding, appearances are everything. I'm paid top dollar to appear calm and collected at all times while running their show _flawlessly_. It's a high stress job, but I love it. The thrill I get after a successful event is incredible. Even so, I am really tired of dressing to the nines since I have to do it for work all the time. I look at my sweatpants longingly.

 _Stop it, Tris. You need to at least try to give this date a chance._

I am twenty-seven years old, single, and my profession does not make it easy to meet guys. I laugh thinking about the Jennifer Lopez movie, The Wedding Planner — so romantic, yet so unrealistic. Sadly, Mom saw it, too, and she keeps warning me not to fall for any of the grooms. Um, yeah — I'll try to control myself, ha! As most of my friends are settling down and starting families, I am taking matters into my own hands, and I'm trying this online dating thing.

Slowly blowing air through my lips, I pull up the weather on my iPhone again.

Ugh. Typical South Florida rain. Awful thunderstorms one minute, open skies the next. Of course now, just as I will need to walk several blocks to a sports bar, it is like a monsoon out there. My car had two flats this afternoon, and by the time I was able to get it to the tire shop they were about to close and didn't have my model of tires in stock. I must've driven through a construction site, since they found nails embedded in all four tires. So, I am vehicle-challenged this evening.

At least my date seemed cool when I asked to change the location of dinner. We had initially agreed on a sports bar in the middle between Miami and Ft. Lauderdale, but with my car troubles I didn't want to take an Uber so far. We agreed to meet at Bokamper's, a great sports bar right on the Ft. Lauderdale intracoastal. Aside from the fun atmosphere and great food and drinks, it's also possible to watch the yachts and boats going by, whether sitting at the outdoor bar or at a table.

It is also several blocks from my duplex apartment, so I can easily walk there. What I was not anticipating, however, was this tremendous downpour. I'll look like a drowned rat for sure!

I settle on a maroon A-line skirt, short heels and a black, fitted top. I chuckle as I stare in the mirror at my perfectly straight, long hair. Once the rain gets to me, it will bounce right back to the naturally loose curls I am always blow drying out. I bite my lip and wonder if my umbrella will be enough to keep me looking presentable. I think about the pictures we've exchanged — my date is really good looking. Just my type, too: blond and built. I'm hopeful we will hit it off. I'd love to turn off my dating profile.

The chime of my cell phone breaks me out of my own thoughts, and I pick it up to see who has texted me. Smiling, I read his message:

 _Hey Tris! I'm really looking forward to meeting you for the first time at our date tonight._

Before I can overthink it, I write back:

 _Me too, Eric. Would you mind picking me up at the corner of my block? I'll be the girl with the red umbrella._

 **++++o++++**

 **Part II: The Bad Date**

 **** Tris POV ****

I step out of my apartment duplex ten minutes before we agreed to meet down the block. There is a covered bus stop, so I'll be able to get out of the rain. A girl can't be too careful; I don't need a guy I haven't met yet knowing where I live. Turning to lock the deadbolt with my key, I'm startled when I hear someone clear their throat right behind me.

"Tris, I assume?" Eric says, his voice sounding very confident and charming.

My eyes widen as I whirl around, shocked.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you. I was planning to surprise you with these," Eric says while handing me a large bouquet of red roses.

I smile and thank him. It crosses my mind that he now knows exactly where I live. Just _great._

Eric smiles. He is just as handsome as every photo he posted on his dating profile. It throws me that he insists on waiting outside as I put my flowers away. It's not like I asked him to come in.

He's parked right in front of my duplex. He mentions what a coincidence, since he had planned to be waiting at the corner with red flowers in hand to match my red umbrella. I smile at him, relaxing some. That is a sweet gesture.

As Eric opens the passenger door to his BMW, he compliments me. "I like the bar you picked, and it has great reviews on Yelp."

"Yeah, it's a really fun place," I reply tightly. I am still feeling a little nervous as this is the start of the date.

"Don't get me wrong, this was quite the drive all the way from Miami, but I can already tell that you are worth the effort," Eric says with a smirk as he fastens his seatbelt.

I nod politely as I push away the weird vibe I am getting, reminding myself this is just one dinner. Another reason why I'm single, aside from my crazy work schedule, is that I'm too picky and closed off with men. Some of my happiest friends had rough starts with their now-husbands. Dating is hard, for me at least.

What I'm hoping to avoid is the uncomfortable drop off when the night is over. Now that Eric knows where I live, I may need to be firm that he is not coming in at the end of our date. I'm not into one night stands. I've learned from personal experience that guys don't usually mean it when they say, "I'll just come in for one drink." To each their own, but hooking up so quickly is just not for me.

After Eric valets his car, I hear him tell the hostess he would like a table with some privacy but also with a clear view of the water. Typical Florida, it's not raining now. We are led to a booth. As Eric ushers me into my side of the table I notice how obvious he is about staring at my ass. He doesn't even try to hide it. I shift my eyes and pretend I didn't notice.

The hostess, who saw the whole thing, quickly hands us two menus and then takes off. I glance around the room; it is a pretty busy night, but also pretty tame. My friends and I love coming here for big sports games or trivia nights.

Before I can open my menu, I am surprised to feel Eric's hand on mine from across the table. I glance up to see what he has to say.

"I just want to say how nice it is to not be disappointed by one of these online dates," Eric says smoothly. I smile politely, thinking about how nice he is. Until he continues to speak, that is.

"I can't tell you how many times I pick the girl up and she is a dog. I've actually asked dates who they paid to let them use their photo for their dating website," Eric laughs.

I blink rapidly. Although a compliment to me, I'm instantly put off at how rude he is being. My lips pressed together, I stay silent. What can I say to that? I've also been on internet dates where the man must have used a picture of himself taken a decade or two prior. I never saw the point of being rude about it.

"I have to admit, I'm a total tits guy. At first, your pictures made me think twice. I wasn't sure your small, perky boobs would do it for me. But let me say, your fine ass makes up for it," Eric smiles seductively at me. "You are a gorgeous woman, Tris. You have an amazing body with the most beautiful mouth I've ever seen."

The waitress standing at our table clears her throat. My eyes are the size of saucers, while Eric scowls at her for interrupting him.

"Hey, guys. My name is Tori, I'm your waitress tonight. What can I get you started with?" she says confidently, immediately striking me as someone who doesn't take any crap. If she heard what Eric was just saying to me, she's not letting on.

"We will start with two Coronas. Please keep the beers flowing. I'm not going to be happy if I end up with an empty bottle. Got it, Rory?" Eric says coolly while watching me intently.

"Sure thing," Tori mumbles while not correcting him on her name.

"Excuse me, may I also have a glass of water?" I ask politely. I'm unnerved by the direction this date is going.

"Sure thing, miss," Tori says while retreating, giving me a sympathetic look the moment Eric glances away from us to check out the score of the game on the television.

My mind is racing — is this guy for real? We haven't even gotten our first drink and he is talking about my breasts and butt? How is he also a guidance counselor at a high school?! I lean back on my side of the booth, resting my chin on my hands that are propped up, my elbows resting on the table. I'm making it a point to block my subpar "tits" from his view.

I fight to keep the scowl off my face. In that moment, I decide this will be the fastest dinner in the history of man, and then I will get myself home with an Uber. Eric begins rambling on about his online poker ring, and how good of a player he is. If he can find enough suckers, that's when he makes the big money.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a handsome, brown-haired man enter the outside seating area and make a beeline for a group I noticed earlier. They're having a small family celebration, a birthday dinner for the adorable baby at their table not too far from mine, although it looks like their meal is almost over. I smile softly at how happy his friends are when he arrives. When the brown-haired man looks my way, we lock eyes, and I feel an instant spark of connection. He is staring at me intently, too. For a moment, I wonder if we know each other. I've worked so many events, between guests and different vendors, it's definitely possible.

Mm-mm, he is so damned good-looking. His friends seem normal, too, and he is probably not an asshole like my date.

Then I remember I _am_ here on a date, and although it's been a shitty start, I am not going to be that girl. Blushing deeply, I force myself to look away from the handsome stranger and focus on my beer, which I haven't yet touched. Stealing a glance at Eric, I see that he is engrossed on his cell phone and didn't notice my wandering eyes.

Wait, is Eric looking at sexy chick pics on his cell?! I force myself to look away again. I don't even care.

"Where the fuck is that waitress? She sucks, and she has a bad attitude. What a perfect combination," Eric mutters grumpily.

I frown at his rudeness, having no idea what our waitress could have done to make him so cranky. She has kept his stupid beers flowing. I decide to change the subject. I can't stand to hear people rag on servers that are only guilty of working their asses off.

"So, you're a guidance counselor… how was work today?" I ask pointedly. I am done listening to him bitch about our waitress.

"My day was the usual bullshit. Working at a ghetto high school in Miami is never boring between the sluts, druggies, and moron jocks. And that's just the students. My annoying coworkers and asshole boss are always up my ass, too," Eric grunts while rolling his eyes.

I have nothing to say to that, so I just bite the inside of my cheek and remain quiet.

"Oh, I had one girl offer me a blow job in exchange for me signing off on a semester's worth of counseling sessions she didn't get done!" Eric howls with laughter. "But then I remembered we had this date. Hey, don't worry — I turned her down."

My eyes widen in shock, is he kidding right now?

"Here is your beer, and I'm ready to take your order," Tori snaps at Eric. She has a frown on her face. She obviously heard him.

As Eric and Tori discuss the menu, I feel the hair on the back of my neck prickle. I glance at the bar and see the handsome stranger is getting a round of drinks for his table and is charging them to his credit card. I notice the way he smiles kindly at the older gentleman tending bar, and as he sits to wait, his eyes immediately find mine. Butterflies are tickling in my chest, and I can't ignore the warm, jittery feelings he gives me. He's staring at me intently again. And then I see a frown cross his face as he glances away from me.

I forget all about the brown-haired stranger as my attention is immediately snapped back to Eric, who's now standing at my side of the booth and moving to sit down right next to me.

I frown at him and shake my head no before I can formulate words.

"Come on, Tris. Unless you want to sit on my lap, which I wouldn't mind, scoot over and make room," Eric says snidely as he slides into the booth next to me.

"Eric, I would rather you stayed on your side. We don't even really know each other yet, and—" I begin, feeling flustered. I have zero desire to sit so close to this jerk.

"You're being silly, just move over," Eric commands as his hip rams into mine and he forces his way into my booth.

Accepting that I am not going to convince him, I slide over as far away as possible. Ugh, this date just keeps getting worse and worse.

When Tori brings over the nachos we ordered as an appetizer, her eyes almost bug out of her head upon seeing the new seating arrangement. This time I give her the "please help me" look, and she purses her lips. I decide in that moment that this date needs to end as soon as possible. The sooner the food is gone, the sooner I can leave. I'm so over this night. I want to go home and put my sweatpants on. This experience has made me regret going on this date at all — I'd rather be single than date jerks like this.

I begin eating quickly, regretting the burger I ordered. As I am inhaling the nachos, I decide I can ask Tori to put my meal in a to-go box and just bill me for my portion of the food and drinks. I'm not even bothering to fake small talk at this point.

I just want _out._

Eric starts laughing at me. He is well into his third beer at this point. I frown and brace myself, I can tell from his evil smirk he thinks he has something amusing to say to me.

"Well, at least I know you can swallow, right?" Eric says really loudly.

Stunned, I drop my fork and it crashes with a loud clank onto my plate. My cheeks instantly turn flaming red; I can feel the heat making its way down my neck and chest.

I am livid. In my twenty-seven years of life, no man has ever talked to me this way. Enough is enough.

"Eric, that was completely inappropriate!" I hiss at him. My eyes burn with anger.

Eric rolls his eyes while waving his hand in a 'shoo' type motion, and says, "Oh, calm down! I was going to find out in a few hours anyways."

My back stiffens, he basically just told me he expects me to suck his dick later tonight.

 _I'm so done._

"This date is over. Get the hell away from me. Move!" I say forcefully. "I want out of this booth."

Eric doesn't move to let me out of the booth. Instead, he leans closer to me. I teeter between anger and utter confusion. My brows furrow as I instinctively lean further away from him.

Suddenly, Eric's face is cold and hard. His eyes narrow as he leans closer to me again. "Sweetheart, I picked you up. I know where you _live."_

For the first time in my life, I feel scared of a man. This lowlife knows exactly where I live. I suddenly feel clammy and sick to my stomach. I lower my eyes, biting the inside of my cheek to keep from crying.

I don't know what to say or do.

 **++++o++++**

 **Part III: A Hero**

 **** Tris POV ****

Before I can decide what to do about my situation, the handsome man appears and is standing over our booth. He looks at me sympathetically for a moment before directing his gaze coldly to Eric. The stranger grabs a nearby chair and places it at the edge of our booth. He sits down and joins us, essentially blocking Eric into the booth. I feel Eric's body stiffen next to me, and for a moment, I worry Eric may lose it and things may get physical.

As Eric and the stranger stare each other down, I can't help but notice how incredibly attractive this man is. I'm guessing he is a couple of years older than me. He's wearing a dark grey suit that fits him perfectly. He has brown hair, dark blue eyes, and the most gorgeous face. His lips are plump and look extremely kissable.

I realize this is not an appropriate time to have these thoughts, but hey, I'm not blind.

Eric is full-on scowling while looking the man up and down. The stranger quickly pulls out his Fort Lauderdale Police Department ID and puts it on the table for Eric to see. Eric's eyes widen, his demeanor instantly changing. Instead of being ready for a fight, he cowers back into the booth.

"Hopefully you are _capable_ of reading my ID. I am Detective Eaton," the man says coldly. "I was quietly celebrating my goddaughter's birthday with my dear friends when I distinctly heard you threaten this young lady. Would you care to explain yourself?" Detective Eaton says firmly, a serious look on his face as he stares at Eric.

Eric is nervously wringing his hands. "I, ah, well, um, you see…"

Detective Eaton glares at bumbling Eric. "That's what I thought. Now see, the police take a very dim view of that kind of thing. So, right now I'm deciding if I want to have some of my buddies come pick you up," the detective says calmly.

I can physically feel Eric trembling next to me. "Oh! Um, well that…" he stutters.

Cutting Eric off, the detective quietly says, "But that would disrupt everyone's dinner, so how about this: you hand me your ID, because I wouldn't want you running off on me, and I'll wait here while you settle your _full bill_. This young lady shouldn't go hungry on account of your very poor behavior. Or we can go with the first option. I'll leave it up to you."

I sit quietly, watching the exchange and feeling a tremendous sense of relief and gratitude.

Quickly handing the detective his ID, Eric says, "No, no! That's perfectly fine!" in a high-pitched voice. He sounds terrified.

Almost as scared as I was feeling a few moments ago.

After the detective looks over the ID, he then scowls at Eric, "Well?"

Eric scurries to stumble out of the booth, having to quickly squeeze past Detective Eaton. Eric rushes over to Tori, who waves the bill at him with a smirk on her face. She was watching the entire exchange from the bar and was ready for Eric to settle the bill.

I watch as the detective pulls a small notepad out of his inside suit pocket and begins jotting down the details from Eric's ID.

"Sorry about that, miss, I hope I'm not intruding. It just seemed like you could use some help," the detective pauses to look at me, and instantly the spark is there again. His eyes glance at my lips and then he quickly catches himself and looks away for a moment. He glances at my eyes again before turning his attention back to writing Eric's information down. "Oh, and don't worry, if you want to pursue this further, I'll have some of the boys pick him up on his way home. We can definitely have charges pressed," he finishes.

"No charges, I really just want to forget he exists. Thank you so much, Detective Eaton. And my name is Tris Prior, by the way." I smile gratefully at him, and he gives me a small smile in return. "He's awful. I wanted to run out of here from the moment the date started. But as you heard, it just kept getting worse and worse. The joys of internet dating..." I joke, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

I look down, biting my lip. I'm embarrassed to find myself in this situation at all. I'm not a teenager, I should have put the brakes on much earlier. My biggest mistake was having him pick me up anywhere near my home.

Detective Eaton clears his throat to get my attention back on him. "Well, I'm here with some close friends — more like family, really." He suddenly stops writing in order to make eye contact, giving me his full attention. I gulp nervously, his gaze is so intense. "It's my goddaughter's first birthday dinner celebration. Perhaps you'd like to finish your meal with us? I can take you home afterwards, unless you'd prefer to call someone else?" the detective finishes softly as he continues to hold my gaze. As if I could look away.

I smile with relief, the knot in my stomach unraveling as I realize how incredibly kind he is. And let's not forget handsome. I fight to control the strong urge I have to touch his beautiful face and devour those full lips. He is so gorgeous, and all I can think about is how I want to–

"Um, Ms. Prior?" the detective tries to get my attention, raising his eyebrows and smiling.

"Yes?" I can't believe I let my mind wander to those places, and I pause, flustered. "I mean, yes. That would be really nice, thank you so much!" I say excitedly, smiling at him with relief. The thought of walking out of here alone and waiting for an Uber sends chills down my spine. I was really shaken up by Eric's threats. "Please call me Tris," I add, loving the way his eyes warm up and he steals another glance at my lips. Oh my, could he possibly feel even one-tenth of the attraction I do? My cheeks flush with warmth.

"Only if you call me by my first name. It's Tobias," he says calmly while smiling at me. Tobias's eyes then become cold and serious as Eric quietly approaches the table, his head down.

Eric looks embarrassed. When he glances up to stare at me, I immediately feel uncomfortable and shift further away, making myself a smaller target. He then turns his attention to Tobias. "Uh, so, I've paid the bill, if I could have my ID back now?"

Tobias stands up to face Eric head on. "Here you go." He hands the ID back to Eric. "Now, I have your details right here," Tobias says while showing Eric his notepad. "So, I highly recommend you don't contact or go near this lady _ever_ again."

Eric gulps, apparently realizing the severity of the situation. "Yes, yes of course. I'm so sorry!"

Eric runs out of the bar without even giving me a second glance, and Tobias watches him leave.

Tobias then sits back down in the chair he had pulled over, and we smile at each other a little awkwardly, neither of us saying anything.

Tori arrives at the table with a big smile on her face. "I charged Eric for the burger she ordered, and I made the personal decision to add one of our specialty items, the strawberry milkshake that's made for two people to share. The food and shake will be coming out shortly." She eyes us mischievously.

I bite my lip as Tobias and I lock eyes. I see a slight flush to his cheeks. I can tell he is waiting for me to say something.

"So, do you like strawberry milkshakes?" I smile at him and raise my eyebrows questioningly.

Tobias grins at me. "My absolute favorite! Come on, Tris, my friends and I would love to have you join us."

He stands up and offers me his hand to help me up. I smile at him as I take it, immediately impressed by his firm grip.

 **++++o++++**

 **Part IV: Dinner with Friends**

 **** Tobias POV ****

I shoot Zeke a look to let him know she is joining us before standing and offering Tris my hand. I'm oddly excited; there is something about this girl that has me completely intrigued. She is not just gorgeous, there's also a warmth and intelligence to her that I find very attractive.

I'm of course relieved that dealing with her obnoxious date went smoothly, but there was a little part of me that would have enjoyed pummeling him had he given me cause. _Only_ in self-defense, of course.

I've seen a lot in my line of work, and that little bastard was pushing the envelope. I'm pretty good at reading people, and I can honestly say that I don't think he was actually joking.

The moment I arrived, I sensed something was off with my group of friends. Before they could even get me up to speed, I happened to glance around the room and that was when I saw her. She was just lovely, and her expressive eyes captivated me immediately. Had Tris been sitting with a group of girlfriends instead of being on a date _,_ I would have walked right over to introduce myself.

And I never do that. Ever.

Tris nervously gives my hand a squeeze as we arrive at the table, my friends eagerly awaiting us. Most wave excitedly; they love a good show. I can see Zeke looks a little disappointed. He had told me before I walked over to confront Eric that he would be ready to assist in the event the jerk overpowered me.

As if.

I slowly run my thumb along the inside of Tris's palm to reassure her. I'm surprised when my own heart skips a beat at the contact.

When I approach, I give a quick introduction to my group of friends:

❖ My best friend Zeke, and his wife Shauna. And, of course, the birthday girl, Leah, who just turned one, and who is also my goddaughter.

❖ Uriah, who is Zeke's younger brother, and his fiancée, Marlene. I mention that Marlene and I share godparenting duties as she is Leah's godmother.

❖ And lastly, there is Lynn, who is Shauna's sister, and her girlfriend, Josie.

Tris smiles politely as I introduce her to the group. I smile, noticing that someone has already pulled up another chair and made room for her right next to my spot. I look at Zeke while nodding at the chair, and he smiles and motions to Uri.

"We were hoping that Four's damsel in distress would successfully be saved, and therefore join our party, so I went ahead and got your seat ready," Uriah says with a bright smile.

"Well, I'm glad she did decide to join us," I say confidently as I usher her into the empty chair next to mine. Tris grins at me the moment my hand makes contact with her back. _Shit -_ I am so into her already, and it's throwing me for a loop.

Once we are seated, the festivities resume. We are having a small birthday gathering, since Leah already had a huge party with family, other kids, and the families from her daycare class. Shauna resumes opening Leah's birthday gifts. We laugh at Uri's gift, which is a shirt that says "I got my good looks from my Uncle!"

Without having being conscious of it, both Tris and I have moved so we are sitting very close to each other, her shoulder even resting against mine as she leans towards me. I've caught her looking at me a few times, while I know she has caught me gazing at her lips appreciatively. God, I wish we were alone. I need to get to know her better. I have this feeling that she is someone who is going to be a really important part of my life.

Tris leans in close enough to whisper in my ear. "A table full of couples… Um, is your girlfriend coming late?"

I try very hard to control the huge smile that her question elicits. I'm hoping she's asking because she likes me. I lean closer to her, slipping my arm around the back of her chair while being careful not to actually touch her. Tris smiles and leans closer as well, seemingly anxious to hear my answer.

"Tris, I'm completely single," I assure her.

Tris giggles. "Funny, so am I!" We both laugh as I move my arm around her shoulder and give her a small hug. Tris doesn't seem to mind at all as she draws into my arms.

"I have your milkshake, are you two ready to share it?" Tori teases. Tori is a longtime friend of our group, and she alerted me right away that she had a possible problem at one of her tables. What most people don't know is that Tori's husband, Bud, is a lead detective in my department, so Tori is not someone you want to mess with. Bud makes me look like a Girl Scout. Tori places the large milkshake between us, two straws sticking out at opposing angles. Tris and I both smile and lean in at the same time to try a sip.

Our eyes meet, and I feel my throat tighten up. I see that her cheeks are flushed. After a few moments of Tris and me sharing the milkshake while making eyes at each other, I notice the stunned looks on the faces of all my friends — except for baby Leah, of course. I know they've never seen me like this. I'm a workaholic, and I haven't even bothered to date in the last couple of years. I've chosen to be alone, especially after a string of annoying dates.

As gift-opening time continues, Tris's burger and my steak arrive. Tori smiles and sets down our meals, commenting that we haven't made much of a dent in the shake. Tris eyes my dinner, seemingly confused that I'm just eating now when everyone else has finished their meals. Uriah notices her confusion as well.

"Oh, yeah. One thing you should know about Four — he is a workaholic. He is almost always late to gatherings. Like he was tonight." Uri laughs while devouring his piece of cake. Gee, I'm sure that's making me sound really attractive to Tris. I shoot Uri a grumpy look. I'll deal with him later.

"Well, to be fair, Four here is one of the youngest detectives in the Fort Lauderdale department. He has worked his ass off to be successful and, you know, put bad guys away. So we cut him a break," Zeke says confidently as he stares at Tris to make sure she's listening.

Tris smiles, first at Zeke and then at me, before speaking. "My friends would probably say the same thing about me. Except with my job, I'm not even late. I usually can't make it at all."

"Oh, what do you do?" Shauna asks curiously.

"I'm an event planner, and I do try to keep my jobs in the South Florida area, but sometimes a client will convince me to plan their out-of-town event," Tris says calmly. "Depending on the package the client selects, I can either just run the event the day of, or for some of our more elaborate events, the client may want me at _every single_ meeting they take. I can't even count how many cake tastings I have been to!" Tris finishes with a laugh.

Marlene's eyes almost bug out of her head, "Oh my God, you're a wedding planner?! What company are you with? I finally nailed Uri down on a wedding date, so I'm ready to start planning!"

Tris laughs at Marlene's dramatic explosion, while Uri smirks as he eats more cake. I'm relieved he finally gave that poor girl a date; she was starting to bounce off the walls. Zeke and I would tease him that if she killed him in a rage, it would make my job very difficult, as I would be sympathetic to her plight.

"I actually have my own company. I interned in events management starting when I was a freshman in high school, so after college I decided to just go for it and be my own boss. I have a decent-sized team working with me. I own _Prior Engagements,"_ Tris finishes softly. I can tell she is starting to get embarrassed. She shoots me an apprehensive look. I love that she is successful and hardworking, as I like a strong woman. I'm finding her more and more attractive with each moment that passes.

"Holy shit! You own _Prior Engagements?!_ That is one of the top event management companies in South Florida. Wow!" Marlene says while squeezing Uriah's hand in what I can only imagine is a painful manner; he looks tortured while staring at her grip.

"That's amazing, Tris," I say reassuringly as I smile at her. She smiles back. For a moment, it feels like we are the only two people in the room. I'd lean in and kiss her if we were alone — or at least strongly consider it.

After a while, the subject of Eric comes up. I'm not at all surprised, really. It's not like half of the outside seating area didn't hear what was going on at her table. Eric was not being very discreet with his harassment.

"Um, yeah, Eric. He was an internet date gone bad," Tris admits sheepishly.

Lynn, who is the abrasive little sister I am glad I never had, says, "Um, that was dumb. Why would you let a guy you met online know where you live?"

Shauna's hand slips under the table, to poke or pinch her sister, no doubt. Lynn flinches, and then tries to soften her comment. "I mean, you seem like you have your shit together…but that was still pretty dumb."

I feel Tris stiffen, and I want to comfort her, so I slip my hand into hers under the table and give her a reassuring squeeze. I then turn my attention to Lynn and give her a death stare. Lynn gives me the "What now?" face, probably thinking her last comment was a big improvement.

"You're absolutely right, Lynn. Looking back, I wish I would have handled the situation differently. Long story short, at the last minute I asked Eric to pick me up at the bus stop at the end of my block. I even left my duplex ten minutes early, thinking that I wouldn't be risking him seeing me leave," Tris sighs. "Unfortunately, he was already waiting outside of his car and saw exactly which unit I came out of. He even had flowers, and offered to wait outside my door while I put them in water."

I frown hearing this; Eric sounds very conniving and deliberate to me. Most men would expect a date to not let the flowers die, and thus she would then go back home to put them in a vase with water. An opportunistic man with bad intentions would use this as his chance to find out where the woman lives. I steal a glance at Tris, so lovely and sweet. The thought of anyone preying on her and hurting her makes me feel both angry and fiercely protective.

Marlene and Shauna basically verbalize what I have been thinking, exclaiming that Eric sounds like a predator and that he probably planned the whole thing. Tris nods quietly, and I can see she is putting on a calm face. But it also seems that this bothers her more than she is willing to let on.

As the group talks about various horror stories they've heard, I lean closer to Tris to whisper in her ear. She smiles tentatively and scoots closer to me. Having her so close, I inhale a deep breath to steady myself.

"Tris, promise me you'll be more careful if you should decide to go on any more internet dates. I'd hate for anything to happen to you," I whisper to her, our foreheads almost touching. Tris is looking at me intently, blatantly watching my lips as I talk. It takes every bit of self control I have to not close the gap between us and kiss her.

Tris blushes crimson; she looks even cuter when she's flustered. Meeting my gaze, she smiles slightly and nods in agreement. Damn, I _really_ like this girl. I hope she will date me instead, and then never have to go on another blind or internet date again.

I hear Zeke cough, his traditional attention-getting sound. I glance over to him and he motions to his cell phone. I realize that he has sent me a text:

 _Dude, you look like you want to throw her on the table at my kid's bday dinner and have your way with her. Relax. You don't want to scare her off. We are wrapping up soon, so ask her out._

I feel my cheeks flush hotly. I didn't realize I was being so obvious about my feelings. I'm way out of practice with flirting and dating. I nod silently to Zeke. He's right — I need to let her know I'm interested in her.

If she doesn't feel the same way, I will accept it, of course, even though I already know that I'll be very disappointed.

But at least I will have tried, for once.

I glance over at Tris. Like me, she is eating her dinner while the group around us is laughing and talking. I see that Tori has split the bill by couple, and then me. I smirk, remembering that Eric already paid for Tris's meal and our milkshake.

It's now or never.

I casually touch my hand to her back to get her attention.

I smile at Tris, and she automatically smiles back.

"The rest of the group is heading home for the night. Would you like to stay here with just me?" I ask nonchalantly, even though I'm anxious to hear her say yes.

"Maybe make a date of the rest of evening?" I add casually, not wanting to push too hard. I need to remember what she just went through with that loser.

Tris bites her lip, as though she's thinking about it.

"Just _maybe_ a date?" Tris asks directly, her eyes studying me.

Realizing immediately she is calling me out on my wishy-washy crap, I shake my head at my stupidity and try again. "Tris Prior, I would love it if we could make the rest of this evening a real date. After dinner, I'd like to take you for a walk on the intracoastal and watch the boats." I grin, feeling more confident now that Tris looks so happy. "I will bring you safely home afterward, like a true gentleman ought to do. I promise!"

"I'd love that, and I'm glad it will be a date!" Tris says emphatically, her eyes glinting with a bit of humor.

I lean close and firmly kiss her cheek, dangerously close to her lips.

I can already tell this is going to be the start of something pretty damned good.

 **++++o++++**

 **Part V: The New Date**

 **** Tobias POV ****

After the group leaves, Tris and I are alone at our table and look at each other awkwardly until we both crack a smile and laugh. We start talking, and it turns out we have a lot in common. We both take our careers very seriously, we're both workaholics, and we both have realized that most of our social circle has settled down or is working towards it.

"So how old are you?" I ask carefully. "If you don't mind me asking, of course!"

Tris laughs. "It's fine, I was about to ask you that myself. I'm twenty-seven. You?"

I smile. "I'm twenty-nine, and I think this is the year I get to stop aging, so you met me just in time," I tease. I love her laugh, her entire face lights up when she does.

After talking and getting to know each other more, we decide to take that walk along the intracoastal that I suggested. I casually slip my hand into Tris's and our fingers intertwine. It's turned into a beautiful night and the skies are clear, so there are many boats out on the water. It makes for a very romantic evening.

"I noticed that all of your friends call you Four, but you told me your first name was Tobias. Is Four a nickname?" Tris asks.

I had expected that she would pick up on that. She seems to pay very close attention to details, which makes sense, given her profession. I take a moment to clear my throat before answering.

"I stopped using the name Tobias many years ago. Pretty much everyone in my life calls me Four now." I pause, deciding how much to tell her. I don't want to freak her out. "When I met you, it just felt right to tell you my real name, even more so given the circumstances. I needed you to know you could trust me."

Tris smiles at me, but I can see by the expression on her face that she doesn't really understand what I am trying to say. I pull her over to the side of the walkway so we are not blocking the main path. Slipping both of my hands into hers, I pull her close. Tris is now staring at me intently.

"Tris, the truth is that I never date. My job is crazy, and most importantly, I've never felt a real connection with anyone before. Either I'm always focused on a case, or I'm simply being a complete loner." I pause to breathe. I know I need to be honest with her.

"The moment I walked into that bar tonight and we locked eyes, I felt as though the wind was knocked out of me. And then I realized you were on a date, and I was so bummed," I confess. "So, after everything that happened tonight, I have to admit that I loved hearing my real name on your lips."

Tris turns her head to the side to study me, her eyes bright and calm. She pulls her right hand out from my grasp and gently touches my face.

"I felt just as affected when I first saw you, Tobias," Tris whispers softly, moving her body closer to me.

She leans up and presses her lips to mine softly, and then quickly pulls away. She looks up at me expectantly, perhaps worried that kissing me was too bold.

I follow my gut, wrapping my arms around her tightly and pulling her body close. Our eyes are focused solely on each other.

"Tris," I murmur.

"Tobias," she breathes roughly.

I press my lips against hers and kiss her deeply. Her arms pull me even closer as our kissing becomes more and more passionate.

We stand out in the open on this beautiful Florida night, holding each other and kissing as though we are the only two people on the street. I'm not usually okay with public affection, but for the first time ever, I don't care.

The only thing that matters to me is this beautiful woman I am holding in my arms.

 _My date_.

 **+++o+++**

 **Part VI: Feeling Safe**

 **** Tris POV ****

Four opens the passenger door to his police department vehicle, an unmarked Dodge Charger, and guides me in by placing his hand on my lower back. I get goosebumps as a zing of pleasure shoots up and down my body. My lips are sore from the wonderful make-out session we had on the intracoastal while watching the boats pass by. I blush as I remember how I wantonly pressed my body against Tobias's, not at all disappointed at his reaction to me. God, he is such a _man._ I'm getting worked up just thinking about him. I can honestly say I've never in my life enjoyed kissing as much I did with him. _Ever._

Tobias has already asked me out on our second date. We are going to do dinner and a movie tomorrow night. When he asked me what type of movie genre I enjoyed, I told him I couldn't care less what movie he picks for us, giving him a sly wink. It was so cute how red his cheeks got as he chuckled at my response. He obviously understood that I'm not expecting either of us to really see much of the movie.

"It's the second left after the light," I say while motioning towards the turn Tobias needs to take for my street. He glances at me and nods, then turns his attention back to the road. I lean back in my seat and gaze at his handsome profile. I smile with satisfaction, noticing that his lips are slightly swollen from kissing me.

The moment we pull onto my street, I remember my earlier exchange with Eric. A knot forms in my stomach, remembering his threats and the look on his face as he reminded me that he knows where I live.

"Tris, you okay?" Tobias asks, studying me intently as I force a smile and a nod.

"Which unit are you?" he asks. "Just in case I want to park farther away so we can walk over unannounced. I'm confident you won't be hearing from Eric again, but better safe than sorry. I got a text from one of my colleagues who ran Eric's ID, and there are no priors, which is good news."

I take a deep breath to calm myself, and tell him which unit is mine.

As we walk arm-in-arm toward my duplex, I remind myself that everything will be fine. Eric was just a bully, and thankfully, Tobias was at the right place at the right time. As I unlock my door, Tobias offers to walk in first and look around. I smile at him gratefully, feeling a sudden rush of butterflies. I can't believe how quickly I'm developing real feelings for him. The best part is that I can tell he feels just as strongly for me.

The first thing I do is scoop up the roses and ask Tobias to escort me next door. My sweet elderly neighbor, Mrs. Hernandez, loves all flowers. She is so grateful for the gift, and promises to return my vase later. Tobias watches me intently, not saying anything. It sends my stomach into nervous knots. He is so sexy.

After Tobias does two sweeps of my unit and double checks that my windows and back door are securely locked, I know it is time for him to leave. I truly dread being alone here tonight. In the past, when I've been scared after watching a horror film, I've gone so far as to sleep with a kitchen knife under my pillow. I have no doubt that will be the case tonight, but it makes me feel so cowardly and weak.

"Hey, hey. Come here, Tris," Tobias murmurs into my ear as he pulls me into his strong arms. He is much taller than me, so my face ends up resting on his chest. I enjoy the feeling of safety that finally washes over me as I listen to his strong heartbeat.

"What is it? Are you okay?" He kisses the top of my head while rubbing my back gently.

"Yeah," I whisper, not meeting his eyes. I'm worried that he will see how afraid I am. "It just makes me nervous that Eric knows where I live, but there's not much I can do about that."

Tobias's hands move to hold my face so that we can look at each other. He is frowning, and he looks concerned, heightening my fear.

"What? Do you think Eric will—"

He swiftly interrupts me before I can finish, and I search his eyes while biting my lip.

"Tris, it's one of the negatives of my line of work. I have seen so much sick shit in my career. I do feel confident that Eric will not be a problem. I wouldn't have you standing here right now if I thought you were in danger," Tobias says to reassure me. "But, I also have a guest bedroom. I mean, if it would help you to feel safer by staying at my place tonight, you're more than welcome."

I look up at him, surprised at his suggestion. I open my mouth to agree, because if there is anyone I feel safe with, it is Tobias.

"Wait, let me say this before you answer. I promise to be a perfect gentleman. You can pack an overnight bag, and when your car is ready, I can take you to pick it up tomorrow," Tobias pauses to catch his breath. "Or, I can take you to another friend's place to stay the night, if you prefer."

"Tobias, relax. I trust you, and I appreciate your kind offer," I smile at him as he awaits my answer. "I would love to stay over in your home. Thank you."

Tobias smiles and hugs me again. "Okay, you pack your bag while I take one last sweep of the place."

As we reach my bedroom door, I call his name to get his attention. He turns and smiles down at me; that handsome smile of his makes my stomach do a flip.

"One thing," I pause as he tilts his head in question. "You don't need to be a 'perfect gentleman' tonight."

We both laugh, and I enter my bedroom to start gathering my clothes for sleep and for tomorrow. I think about changing out of my "date night" outfit before we leave, but decide I'd rather just get my things quickly and get out of the duplex. I still can't seem to shake my apprehension, even with Tobias here.

When Tobias returns, he comes into my room and does one last check of my windows. Kissing me on the cheek, he asks if I'm ready to leave, and I tell him that I am. He grabs my bag, and I lock up. I breathe a sigh of relief when we get in his car and make the trip to his place.

 **+++o+++ +++o+++**

 **+++o+++**

 ****Tobias POV****

"And this is the kitchen. Follow me, and I'll show you to the guest room. It has its own bathroom, so you will have privacy. When my mom visits from Chicago, she stays there, so it's full of girly-smelling soaps and such," I tease as I pull Tris through the apartment and show her around. I have asked her to make herself at home.

I wasn't sure we were going to make it up to my apartment after the make-out session we had in my car after I parked in my building's underground garage. This time, the privacy of my vehicle allowed for our hands to roam more freely than our earlier kisses on the street. Tris has me completely on edge; I've never been so attracted to a woman in my entire life.

Walking Tris into her room to say goodnight, I place her bag on the bed for her. I slowly lean down to kiss her goodnight when she places her fingertips on my lips to stop me. I frown at her playfully. I'm kidding, but not really, I _need_ to kiss her.

"Wait, you never showed me your room. In case I need something in the middle of the night, how will I know where to find you?" Tris says softly. She traces her fingertips across my shoulder and then down my arm. I bite my lip to stifle the groan her action evokes. This woman is going to be the death of me.

"Tris," I warn. I don't know if she realizes how hard I am struggling to keep my desire in check. I can feel my body getting more and more aroused.

"I meant what I said earlier, you don't need to be a _perfect gentleman_ tonight," Tris whispers while stepping closer to me.

I scoop her up and carefully toss her over my shoulder, my hand on her hot ass — to make sure I don't drop her, of course. Tris squeals, then giggles with delight and fists my jacket. I carry her to the master bedroom, and set her back down on her feet. "Tris, I want you so badly — but I'm worried we will go too far, too soon. I really like you and care about you," I say firmly. "I want so much more for us than just a one night stand."

I realize how open I am being, how vulnerable. I can only hope she feels the same.

"Tobias, I promise you. I want that for us, too, but…" She pauses, and hearing the hesitation in her voice, my stomach falls. I hold my breath, waiting for her to finish with what she has to say.

"But?" I ask carefully.

Tris places her hand on my cheek. "But, I am really attracted to you. So much so that I feel I am about to burst. I _want_ you, Tobias…so, maybe we can…fool around a little?" she suggests, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

I pull her against me by placing my hands on her hips. She whimpers as I begin kissing her neck, her fingers running through my hair, encouraging me forward. My hand moves to cup her perfect breast above her fitted blouse. Our lips find each other's, and we smile as we kiss, Tris running the tip of her tongue along my bottom lip. Our lips then part, and our tongues begin moving together. Tris pulls me towards the bed while our hands roam slowly over each other's body. We kick off our shoes, and I pull her onto my bed so we are lying next to each other.

"Will you sleep here tonight? I'd like you to," I whisper in her ear while rubbing up and down her sides, squeezing her hips.

Suddenly, Tris's hand is rubbing my shaft outside of my dress pants. I groan with pleasure. "Yes, I think I will sleep here," Tris smiles into my ear.

"Good answer," I tease as I sensually slide my hand up her thigh and under her skirt. I place my hand on her butt, over some very conservative — yet seemingly comfortable — panties. I keep my hand still, controlling my urge to touch her sweet lips. I'm anxious to feel if she is as turned on as I am, to see if she is wet for me.

"Don't be a tease," Tris pants, as her hand begins undoing the belt buckle at the top of my slacks. Fuck, I really want her. I move my hand away from her butt in order to pull off her black top. I smile when I see how conservative and comfortable her bra is, too.

"Care to share why you are smirking?" Tris teases me as she undoes the side zipper of her skirt before pulling it down her hips. I groan appreciatively as I rush to catch up with her, pulling off my jacket, tie, and unbuttoning and removing my shirt.

"I was just reasoning that you really had no intention of fooling around with anyone tonight," I say smugly, irrationally satisfied that she hadn't been planning on hooking up with her previous date tonight, asshole or not.

"Do tell how you came to that conclusion, _Detective_ Eaton," Tris says before nibbling on my earlobe.

I take that moment to slip my fingers into her panties. God, she is so wet for me. I begin pleasuring her and she gasps loudly. Tris groans as I let her get accustomed to my rhythmic strokes. I know if I explain my theory to her now, she won't hear a word I say.

"Oh my God, Tobias! Please don't stop," Tris begs as she arches her back, pushing herself further into my hand. "It feels so good."

I roll to lay on top of her, her legs automatically wrapping around my hips as my hand continues to touch and tease her. After a few moments, she begins panting, her hand wrapping around my wrist to encourage me to keep going.

My other hand pulls down the straps of her bra so her sweet tits are revealed to me. I begin licking and kissing her nipples. At once, she screams out my name and comes around my fingers as I set a steady pace to help draw out her orgasm.

Tris collapses under me, while also tightening her legs around me. She begins rubbing her core against my hard dick.

"Tell me," she whispers.

"Tell you what, baby?" I groan between kisses to her breasts. I take her left nipple into my mouth and gently rub the front of my teeth against the peaked nub. Tris gasps loudly and pulls on my hair. I smile and follow with a sweet kiss.

"How? Um, Tobias, oh, oh – Um, your conclusion…about my not planning to fool around. How?" she pants, barely able to form a sentence.

I smile with one final kiss to each of her nipples. "I could tell by your um….conservative and comfortable choice of undergarments."

Tris and I make eye contact, and her eyes narrow. For a moment, I think I've made her mad, so I quickly think about pleasurable ways to distract her from her anger. But then she bursts out laughing, and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"My, my. Dating you is really going to keep me on my toes. Nothing gets past you, huh?" Tris giggles. "It's lucky for you that we already have our second date set up, because I don't do one night stands."

I smile appreciatively as my eyes roam her beautiful body. Tris laughs while sitting up and undoing the clasp of her bra. Sliding it off, she throws it across my bedroom while I devour her semi-nakedness with my eyes. Tris looks at my pants and raises her eyebrows, almost challenging me.

My pulse races as I undo my pants and slide them off. My huge erection is now very evident under my boxers. Tris smiles at me, and I grin back and pull her close to me. My hands on her hips, Tris places her hands over mine. She bites her lower lip while grinning at me as we both pull her panties down and off.

"I want to taste you, if you'll let me," I whisper in her ear. I ache to put my mouth on her sex and make her scream my name.

Tris trembles in my arms. "Yes, but I want your dick in my mouth first," she commands while pushing me to lie on my back.

 _Oh, fuck. This girl is going to kill me. But what an amazing way to go._

Tris pulls my boxers down, smiling at me mischievously. My dick twitches before she even touches me. I watch in awe as she single-mindedly and enthusiastically pleasures me. My hips pump right along with her until I feel myself ready to release.

"Tris, stop. I'm close, I can cum on my stomach, baby," I hiss, desperate to hold off to keep from spilling in her mouth. What I was not expecting was for Tris to lick the tip of my head and then hold eye contact as she once again takes all of me in her mouth, sucking vigorously until I lose control and erupt.

Once the aftershocks fade away, I pull her close to me and we embrace each other. Tris smiles proudly, as she should. That was hands down the best head I've ever been given. I kiss her forehead before I begin kissing down her body, and when I reach her core I take my time slowly building up her pleasure. I think about how desperate I am to bury my dick in her sweetness instead of my tongue and fingers.

I also know I don't have any condoms on hand. It's been a while since I was intimate with a woman.

After Tris comes a second time, she begs me to stop. She is exhausted, and seems to know that I will happily make her come again and again. We lay quietly next to each other, Tris snuggled in my arms, and I use my free hand to pull up the sheets so we can get ready for bed.

We kiss lovingly for a while before we agree to sleep.

"Tris? Are you awake?" I whisper, remembering I need to ask her something.

"Hmmm?" Tris sniffles while snuggling even closer to me.

"I have a gift for you, if you're okay with it. I've got a lot of connections, and I'm owed a favor by a local security company. I already texted the owner the stats for your duplex. When I did my second sweep, I wrote down all your windows and doors. They can install a security system as early as tomorrow," I offer, awaiting her reaction. I know it's a weird gift, but I need my girl to be safe.

Tris sits up so she can see me, her face unreadable. I prepare to give her the relevant statistics and explain how even the alarm company stickers can deter an intruder, but she cuts me off before I can even begin.

"I can't even begin to express…" Tris says calmly, "…how much I want to have sex with you right now."

 _That was not the reaction I was expecting, but it sure as hell pleases me greatly._

"You are killing me, Tris!" I groan. I now have another raging hard-on. "I don't have any condoms, baby."

"Then let me give _you_ a gift before bed," Tris whispers while kissing my chest, licking and sucking on my nipples until I squirm, then kissing her way down my stomach until she disappears under the sheets.

I go to bed a very happy man.

I wonder if she will react this well when I take her to the shooting range.

 **+++o+ Story End +o+++**

 **Author's note:**

 **Loosely based on a true story:** hero-cop-story-throwawayforpancakes/?utm_content=inf_10_2558_2&utm_source=facebook&utm_medium=link&utm_campaign=socialedge&tse_id=INF_c78403e0811a11e7b54e3f059c156cd3

 **Article Title: Idiot Guy Treats His Date Horribly But Then This Off Duty Cop Overhears Their Conversation**

 **Huge shout out to amazing beta and reader B2KU for all of her help with this story, aside from fixing my crappy grammar she kicked this story back to me after her first read, and she was right. I loved it 100x more after making key changes. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xo, FourTrisHEA**


End file.
